1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus for displaying a gray scale image.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electrophoretic display apparatus displays an image using an electrophoretic phenomenon in which electrified colored particles move under the influence of an electric field. The electrophoretic display apparatus includes two substrates facing each other, each substrate including an electrode. The electrophoretic display apparatus further includes an insulating material filled in between the two substrates, and electrified particles distributed in the insulating material. When a power source is applied to the electrode disposed on each substrate to generate the electric field, the electrified particles move along the electric field, so that the electrophoretic display apparatus displays various gray scales.
However, it may be difficult to uniformly generate the electric field between the two substrates of the electrophoretic display apparatus. Accordingly, the movement of the electrified particles may be difficult to control, thereby causing difficulty in displaying various gray scales in the electrophoretic display apparatus.